Signs of a Storm
by Shikamaru'sLove
Summary: Willow is left her to care for her two little brothers on her own, not an easy job most days. However, when a strange package arrives at her house and her brothers are kidnapped, can she prove that she would truly go to the ends of the earth for them? Meanwhile, the Spirit of the Ring is strangely drawn to this girl, who reminds him of someone from his past... OCxRyou/Yami Bakura
1. Act 1 Scene 1

Hello everyone! So this may seem familiar, but different at the same time. I took down the last Bakura fic and tweaked it and changed the storyline a bit. Hopefully you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing and developing it~!

* * *

The soft sunlight streamed in through the pale orange curtains of the apartment window. The sound of birds chirping filled the quiet morning air and the cool breeze blew through the trees, rustling their leaves, adding to the early morning symphony. Inside the room with the orange curtains, a cat slumbered on the sill, his charcoal coat shining lightly in the sun as he purred on, dreams of chasing mice dancing in his head.

Cat aside, the room looked as any other teenager's room would look: a dresser against one orange painted wall, clothes spilling out of drawers like a waterfall, covering the floor in an assortment of shirts and pants. Next to it, stood a towering bookshelf, overstuffed with novels; there were even a few stacks piled next to it. Against another wall was a desk, a computer sitting idle with papers streamed across it haphazardly. A cello case sat against the opposite wall next to a keyboard, sheet music stacked neatly on two or three music stands behind it, ready to be practiced.

Against the window with the orange curtains, lay a bed with matching orange sheets and comforter with a lump underneath. Auburn hair spilled out onto the pillows along with light snores to further add to the concerto of the morning. All seemed right with the world.

However, the clock on the nightstand read 6:59 and then the quiet was shattered.

BEEP. BEEP.

The cat opened his bright yellow eyes and glared at the offending sound from his perch on the window sill and watched as a groan came from the lump and a pale arm ventured out of the warmth of the comforter, searching blindly for the snooze button. Slamming a palm on the large button, the hand retracted itself beneath the blanket with a satisfied sigh as the annoying sound ended and attempted to snuggle into sleep once more.

However, life had other plans.

The tomcat leapt down from his post on the sill and onto the bed. He padded up to the top of the lump and pawed at the opening of the comforter, meowing roughly. The lump groaned again and the pale arm ventured out once more to gently pet the feline, bringing him under the blankets and snuggling him to its chest. The cat purred but pawed at the face underneath the lump, "Mmmrrroowww." He yowled, causing the lump to sigh and push off the blankets.

The girl sat up, rubbing at her bleary amber eyes, "Alright, Shadow, I'm awake." She yawned, scratching him underneath his chin, his eyes closing in happiness, "Come on, let's go get the boys up." She said, patting the cats' side and getting out of bed. Shadow mewled and followed her into the hall, hissing when she shut the bathroom door in his kitty face.

OoOoO

Once she was clean and dressed, the girl padded down the hall, throwing up her hair in a ponytail, "Toby! Jake! Time to get up kiddos!" She shouted, knocking on their door as she made her way to the kitchen to make herself some coffee and set up the griddle and toaster for the morning. She inhaled the scent of coffee and sighed, leaning against the counter, reveling in the early morning quiet. After five minutes of sipping at her coffee, she made her way back down the hall to the boy's room.

Inside the small room sat a bunk bed with two small lumps under the blue and green sheets, both of which groaned when she flipped on the light, burrowing tighter into their blanket caves. She sighed, "Come on, boys. Jake, you have a spelling test today and it's your first day of kindergarten, Toby." She walked over to the bunk bed and striped her brothers of their covers. The twelve-year-old on the bottom bunk cried out, "No! The light it burns!" The girl rolled her eyes and shook him, "Get up, Jake, you can't be late again." He grunted and opened his golden eyes, "I refuse to be subjected to the brainwashing that is the public schools system, Wills!" He mumbled and his sister ruffled his chocolate locks, "It's a little early for your philosophical complaints, Jake."

Meanwhile, the five-year-old above wined, "Willow! I don' wanna go." Willow smiled at him, stepping slightly onto the bottom mattress to reach him, "Oh, baby, you'll love kindergarten. It's like here, you'll get to color and play with other kids." She cooed, gently smoothing out his light blonde curls, "And then you'll walk down the road to Mr. Muto's game shop, just like we practiced, hm?" His golden eyes blinked open, "But he smells funny." He said, wrinkling his nose. The older sister smirked, "Don't tell him that. You'll just have to deal with it until Jake gets out of school and then he'll pick you up. Right, Jake?" She nudged the bundle of blankets with her foot. "Aw, do I have to?" he complained. Willow smirked and sunk down onto the bottom bed. She waited for a moment and then she pounced.

She laid directly on the 12-year-old, successfully squashing him without hurting him. He yelped, "Willow get off!" he shouting pushing up on her. "Aw, do I have to?" She mocked his high-pitched whine, making Toby giggle above them. Jake pushed her, "Alright, alright. I'll walk Toby home from the game shop, geez. Now will you get off?" he groaned. Willow went limp, laying all her dead weight on her brother, "Nah, you're real comfy." She laughed with Toby at Jake's indignant shout, "Willow!" Rolling off of her brother, Willow got up from the bed, "Get dressed and ready for school. I'm gonna make breakfast." She said and left the room.

She made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast, Shadow following her meowing for his own breakfast. Plugging her iPod into the speakers, Willow clicked shuffle and went to feed Shadow, who was grooming himself as he waited patiently for his food. After emptying the can of wet food into his bowl, she petted his head and danced her way to the fridge.

She pulled out the pack of bacon and carton of eggs and set them on the counter. After cutting the strips in half, Willow laid the bacon on the griddle, happily listening to them sizzle. While they did, she popped a few pieces of bread into the toaster and got out plates and rolled up some paper towels. Placing the napkins on one of the plates, she returned to the stove and flipped the strips, keeping her eyes on the doorway for the boys.

Just as she expected, they stumbled into the kitchen dressed and ready for the day. Willow placed the finished pieces of bacon on the paper towel covered plate, "Jake, can you pour the orange juice for you and your brother, please?" she asked, cracking three eggs onto the griddle. The boy nodded, his short brown hair bobbing slightly as he headed to the fridge. "Toby, could you set the table, please?" Willow asked in a slightly sweeter tone. Toby grinned, his golden eyes sparkling. He eagerly took the stack of silverware from the counter and began to set them up on the table.

Taking the toast from the toaster, Willow quickly set them on the plates and salted them lightly. Then, before the eggs had the chance to burn, she scooped them from the pan and placed them on the toast, "Alright, kiddos, food's ready." Taking the plates from the counter, she set one in front of each chair and set the bacon in the middle. Once the boys were all settled, Willow thanked them both for helping and the three dug in. Shadow wormed his way underneath the table, winding his way around the toddlers' chair, as he knew the child would drop food on the floor to his delight.

Just as she began to distribute the bacon strips, there was a knock at the door. The girl sighed and made to get up but Toby beat her to it, "I got it." He exclaimed, leaping from his seat and toddled towards the door a little ways down the hall. Shadow mewled at her from underneath her chair and Willow tossed him bit of bacon, leaning back in her seat a little to watch as Toby threw open the door.

"Joey!" He cried as the taller blonde boy scooped him up into his arms, "Well if it isn't little Toby." Joey gripped the toddlers' ankles and carried him upside-down into the dining room. Jake jumped from his seat and attached himself to Joey's leg, "Joey!" He echoed his younger brother, but his happiness was short-lived as the older boy swung Toby under his arm to reach down and tickle him, "Oh you want in on this too, tough guy?" Joey teased as Jake peeled with laughter. Willow shook her head at the scene, watching the group of boys stumbled about the room, slowly eating her egg and toast.

Joey always stopped by to walk with her to school since he lived just down the road. The two would have a quick breakfast and then walk to Yugi's, where the rest of the gang would meet up before going to school together. Since the boys had moved in with her, he agreed to help her take the boys to school on the way to the game shop.

Finally, she stopped their antics, "Ok, boys, come finish your food before it gets cold." She said, gently lifting Toby from Joey's grip as he set Jake on his feet. As the boys returned to their breakfast, the older boy swept Willow into a bear hug, "Hey, Wills. Good to see ya." The girl giggled, returning the hug, "It's good to see you too, Jo." He set her down and she got him a plate, "Thanks again for helping me get everything set up for the boys. I don't know how I can thank you enough." She said, handing him his plate of food. The boy took it gratefully, but shook his head, "I told ya not to worry about it, Wills. It was the least I could do to help out." The red head nodded and sat next to him at the table, finishing her plate.

A year before, Willow's parents had been hit by a drunk driver and were killed on impact. Willow was old enough to have custody but the judge wanted her to prove it. Joey helped her get a job working at the game shop that Yugi's grandfather owned and find an apartment big enough for her and the boys. It wasn't easy but in the end, the courts allowed her full custody.

After the boys were done, Willow sent them to finish getting ready. Gathering up the plates, she set them in the sink but he batted her hands out of the way when she went to wash them, "Lemme do it, you still gotta make their lunches right?" he asked, chuckling as her golden eyes widened, "Damn, I almost forgot." She cursed and set about making the boys' lunches.

As the two teens finished up, the two younger children walked out into the kitchen one at a time. Toby toddled in first, his jacket open and shoes untied, "Let's go!" he said and almost tripped on his laces as he made his way to the door. Willow scooped him up mid-stride and sat him on a chair, kneeling in front of him, "Hold on sweets, let's tie your shoes first, hm?" She smiled at his eager nod and looped the laces together and zipped up his jacket. Jake walked in after his brother, his backpack slung over his shoulders, he grinned at her as he took the bag of food from his sister. She smiled in return, "Alright, let's go."

OoOoO

"Don't go Willow." Toby begged as he hung onto her leg. The elementary school was buzzing with new children being dropped off, some perfectly fine, others crying and holding onto their parents much like young Toby was doing at the moment. Some parents were looking at Willow like she was something they had never seen before, like some creature they needed to protect their children from but she didn't look their way; she ignored them as she always had. The two teens had split up when Toby began resisting; Joey had gone with Jake to make sure he made it to class, telling Willow that he would meet her outside.

Toby gripped insistently at her pant leg and Willow glanced down at him, hiding a giggle, "Toby, kindergarten isn't that scary, I promise. You'll love it." She reached down and pulled him off her leg and into her arms. He quickly wrapped his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck, burying his face into the side of hers, holding on for dear life. Willow let out a little laugh, "Baby, it'll be okay." She cooed, rubbing his back gently. However, the toddler wasn't buying it and only squeezed tighter. "Toby, you're starting to choke me, sweets." Her hand went from his back to his tummy and tickled him lightly, making him laugh and release her. Willow put him on the ground and kissed his forehead, "It'll be over before you know it and then you'll be at home with me and Jake." He smiled toothily up at her and she ruffled his blonde curls, "Now, go have a good day, kiddo. I love you!" The boy nodded and ran off, his backpack bouncing behind him, "Love you too, Willow!" he called before heading into his classroom.

Willow watched him leave with a smile on her face and went to meet Joey outside. He was leaning against a tree, talking to Tristan when she walked out, "How was he?" he asked her with a grin. She sighed, "After some reassurance he was fine, nearly choked me out though." She laughed, "Good morning Tristan, how are you?" She asked politely. He nodded at her in response, "Morning." The two had never been the best of friends, but they were civil towards each other.

The trio made their way to the game shop, which was around the corner form the elementary school. The boys walked ahead of her, talking animatedly about something, she didn't pay attention, she was busy thinking of her Toby. Her hands worried the end of her uniform as she did, she hoped he was ok and wasn't crying or missing her. Joey seemed to have noticed that she was hanging back, he slowed till his was walking in step with her, "Hey Wills, you ok?" he asked, nudging her shoulder with his own. She gave him a small smile, "I'm fine, just worried about Toby I guess." Joey nodded in understanding, "I'm sure he'll be fine, it'll be an adjustment for both of you." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

When they got to the game shop Yugi was just finishing up his own breakfast. His grandfather welcomed them in with some hellos and offers of food. They politely declined and hung out in the living room making small talk while they waited for Yugi to finish getting ready.

"So, how are the boys, Willow?" Mr. Muto asked, sitting down in the old green arm chair next to the door. Willow looked over from her place in the doorway, "They're good, Toby's first day of kindergarten is today. That boy nearly choked me out when I dropped him off." She laughed, her amber eyes sparkling in the morning sun. The old man chuckled, "I remember Yugi's first day of kindergarten. He reacted the same way, cried and wanted nothing to do with it."

The boy in question walked in the room and groaned, "Grandpa!" Mr. Muto laughed again and grabbed Willow's hand, "They do grow out of it, just keep calm and don't let them push you into keeping them home for an extra year." He said wisely. Willow sighed in relief, "I'm glad for that, thank you. And thank you for agreeing to watch Toby after he gets out of school, it's a big help."

He waved her off, releasing her hand, "Oh don't you worry about it, he's a good kid, good company. I get lonely during the day." Joey slung an arm over her shoulder, "See Wills, I told you, everything would be ok."

The group set out with some goodbyes and were about half-way down the street when Willow's phone buzzed in her pocket, it was Téa,

"Yea?"

"Willow, where are you guys? Class starts in five minutes."

"Relax, Téa, we'll make it…" She glanced at her watch, "Maybe."

"Maybe?! What do y-" Willow hung up on her response and turned to the boys with pursed lips.

"So, Téa says hi…and that class starts in, like, five minutes."

The four looked at each other before running down the street as fast as their feet could take them, which wasn't very far in poor Yugi's case. They stopped just across the street from the school to catch their breath, "Come on, guys! We're gonna make it!" Willow shouted encouragingly, running across the street without looking.

"Willow! Wait!"

"Whoa look out!"

The sound of a horn honking caught her attention, but before she could turn around, arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her out of harm's way. A loud, "Watch where you're going, Avila!" was shouted from the rear window of the car as it drove by and into the parking lot. Her breaths came in short, sharp gasps and she turned to see who her savior was, "Are you alright?" a soft, British voice asked from above her. White hair filled her vision along with brilliant brown eyes, it was Bakura, "Oh, Ryou, thank you! I'm fine, thanks to you." She smiled in gratitude, giving him a light peck on the cheek. He flushed and released her.

"Willow! Are you ok?!"

"You could have been roadkill! What were you thinking, Wills?"

"Grandpa would have killed us if anything happened to you!"

Willow sighed, "I'm fine guys, thanks to Ryou, I'm not hamburger meat." She smiled at him and then giggled at the blush that dusted his cheeks, "I just wanted to get to school before the b-" A shrill bell rang out, startling the group. They froze for a moment before rushing across the street. They stealthily entered their homeroom and sat in the back row without being noticed, except for Téa, who glowered at them for being late. Willow glared right back playfully, before pulling out her notebook and taking notes.

OoOoO

It was right after lunch when Willow got a call from the boys' school. She excused herself from class and took the call in the hallway. Her blood went icy cold when she answered it and heard the words, "There's been an incident with Jacob." But that was short-lived as it was followed up with, "He struck another student." Anger and disappointment bubbled in her chest and she told the receptionist that she would be there as soon as she could.

Thankfully, her favorite teacher understood her situation and allowed her to leave early. Willow told Joey to meet her at the house later with the homework and that she'd explain later. He didn't ask for details, he could tell from the anger simmering in her molten gold eyes that whatever it was, it wasn't good.

She hurried down the hall, racking her brain for any reason that Jake would start a fight with another student. Jake was a good kid, he'd never once been violent at all. He was a kind soul who helped her cook dinner and taught Tobi how to draw treasure chests. She just couldn't see him instigating something like this.

The red head was so caught up in her own internal thoughts that she didn't notice the figure in front of her as she rounded the last corner before the doors until she had already run into them.

Oof.

Willow immediately began to apologize, but the words on her tongue turned to dust as she looked into a cool pair of mahogany eyes. She suddenly forgot how to breathe as her amber eyes stared into them, mesmerized completely. She barely felt the large, warm hands that rested on her waist to steady her, as her eyes ran over a familiar face, the white hair catching her memory. She shivered at the odd sense of safety she felt in his presence; like she had been in this position before. Well, she supposed she had. He _did_ save her in the parking lot earlier. But as she continued to stare into his mahogany gaze, she was reminded of a faded memory that was just out of reach, like a dream.

She shivered again for a different reason than before and just as suddenly as the connection was made, it was broken, "Oh, Ryou, it's you." Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice shouted that the boy in front of her was not the sweet boy she knew, but something much darker. Willow ignored it, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you. I'm in a hurry, emergency with one of the boys, you know how they are," She rambled. Ryou nodded, his hands still had not left her waist. This time she noticed, "Um…Ryou..?" She placed a hand on his arm, catching his attention, "Oh, sorry. I have to get to class." He said, his voice slightly higher than normal and he released her like she was on fire, hurrying down the hall and around the corner.

Willow shook herself and refocused on the task at hand and pushed open the double glass doors.

OoOoO

Bakura stood pressed against the wall of lockers and waited until her footsteps faded as she left the school. Once she was gone, he released a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. That was close; he had noticed her weariness of him, as though she could sense that it wasn't Ryou but the spirit of the ring possessing this body.

He hadn't even realized that she was that close to him; he'd been trying to avoid her since Ryou had moved them here. He was just walking around the school, trying to get a feel for the place, maybe try to find the pharaoh. Then suddenly a small body had run into him and his hand had instinctively gone to her waist to steady her, like he had done so many times before. He stared into a familiar pair of amber orbs; they really needed to stop meeting like that, he mused to himself. He felt her shiver against him, not only once, but twice and both times he fought a satisfied smirk. "Oh, Ryou, it's you." A small part of him wanted to correct her; tell her that he wasn't Ryou.

But, he bit his tongue and answered her ramblings with a tilt of his head. He just wanted to stay in this moment, and as childish as it sounded, he missed holding her in his arms. However, everything must have an end, "Um…Ryou..?" She placed a hand on his arm, bringing his focus back to the present. Clearing his throat, he forced his voice higher, to be more like Ryou's, "Oh, sorry. I have to get to class." Then, reluctantly, he released her and retreated down the empty hall of lockers.

Now, he sighed and glared at the clock across from him, trying to put the thought of her warm body against his out of his mind. It was as if the past was deliberately haunting him, causing painful memories to rise to the surface, bringing long forgotten heartache in its wake. A light giggle floated to his ears and a girl with red hair and golden eyes danced across his vision; he closed his eyes and let the memory unfold.

" _Come on, Bakura! Dance with me!" She begged, tugging on his hand, the rings glimmering in the candlelight, like the emerald in her eyes. The thief looked at his queen in amusement, whose light pink lips were pursed in a slight pout. He watched his men dance to the music around the hall, celebrating merrily. Then, he turned his attention back to his queen, watching the way her cream gown moved around her as she sat in the chair next to him. It bunched up around her waist as she squirmed in her seat, revealing her tanned legs to his gaze._

 _She tugged on his hand again, bringing his attention to her face once more, "Please?" she asked, her green eyes growing wide and puppy-like. Bakura sighed and threaded his fingers in hers, pulling her into his lap. She let a shrieking giggle, settling herself on his lap, tanned legs straddling his own, "Bakura, the men could see." She reprimanded, slapping his chest lightly, a blush dusting her cheeks. He caught her hand and laced their fingers together, smirking, "Let them." He said and then pulled her forward, capturing her lips with his own._

 _Her lips moved against his gently, trying not to take it too far, else they be unable to control themselves. He released her hands and wrapped one arm around her waist, burying his other hand in her auburn tresses. She looped her arms around his neck and tilted her head, changing the angle of the kiss. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it lasted long enough for her to relax in his grip. Though, the whistling and cheering of the crowd interrupted them. She pulled away and rested her head against his shoulder, breathing lightly, playing with his white locks idly._

 _He gently nipped at her ear, "Would you still like to dance, Kitten?" he whispered, enjoying the shiver it sent down her spine. She looked up at him, her emerald eyes glazed over with lust. Then she leaned up, tracing the shell of his ear with her nose, "A dance of a different kind." She murmured, slowly rotating her hips onto his, making him growl._

 _Suddenly he stood, lifting her into his arms, bridal-style, "Please excuse us gentlemen, but I believe it's time to consummate this union!" he announced, making the drunken crowd cheer and whistle. His queen blushed and buried her face into his bare chest, "Bakura." She groaned. He chuckled and started walking down the hall._

He sighed and opened his eyes, walking towards his hosts' classroom. That had been long ago, during happier times.

Times he knew he could never return to.

* * *

Okay, huge chapter! I needed to set up a bunch of stuff with the boys and Willow's relationship and then the flashback with Bakura for next chapter thanks for making it through to the end!

Lemme know what you guys think!

Until Next Time Lovelies,

~Shikamaru'sLove


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

**Hello everyone! Glad everyone seems to be enjoying it so far! There's not much Bakura in this chapter but he'll be a big part in the next one!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that day, Willow walked stiffly down the hall, her jaw clenched, and her eyebrows knit together. Her steps echoed down the empty halls, but she could barely hear it over the blood rushing in her ears. She was worried, but she was also upset. Adjusting her backpack on her shoulder angrily, Willow ran every scenario through her head. She hoped that Jake was all right, but he had better have a good explanation for being called to the office.

When she arrived, she saw her brother and another boy sitting on either side of the hall. The boy looked a bit older than Jake with ash blonde hair and broad shoulders. The boy had bruises and tear tracks on his cheeks. His shoulders shook minutely as he sobbed, and she wondered if he was crying because he was in pain, or because his parents were called in as well. She looked over towards her brother; he was in a similar condition, but there were no tears in his eyes. Jake didn't look up at her when she passed, and she didn't acknowledge him as she went in the office.

"Ms. Avila, how nice of you to join us." The balding principal rose to shake her hand and motioned her to the plush chair next to a woman wearing a floral blouse and black slacks. She had the same ash blonde hair as the boy in the hall and would have had a beautiful face if it wasn't pinched in anger. Willow gulped and sat on the edge of her seat, setting her backpack in front of her. Mr. Zander folded his hands on his desk and addressed both women, "Ms. Avila, Mrs. Stewart, I have called you both in today to discuss the fight that both of your boys got into this afternoon."

Willow had assumed as much, "What's the story, exactly, Sir?" she asked in a calm voice. The woman next to her scoffed, "Obviously, yours started it. My Timmy would never get into a fight." The red head didn't say anything to her, just looked at the principal expectantly.

The man sighed again, "I had each of the boys tell me their side of the story. I am sorry to say, Ms. Avila, but Jacob did hit Timothy first." Mrs. Stewart looked pleased, making the muscle in Willows cheek jump as she clenched and unclenched her jaw.

She sat a bit taller in her seat, "I'm sure that Jake had a good reason, he's not one for unnecessary violence." She reasoned. Zander looked at her with tired brown eyes, "Jacob said that Timothy was teasing him," Mrs. Stewart was about to interrupt but the principal held up a hand, "and while we have a zero tolerance for bullying," he shot the mother a look and she sank a bit in her seat, "we have no tolerance for fighting either. I'm afraid that both boys will be suspended for two days." Willow nodded understandingly but ran an irritated hand through her hair with a sigh.

Both women shook the principal's hand, who thanked them for their time and apologized for interrupting their days. As they exited the office, Mrs. Stewart pushed past Willow and headed to her son, Timmy. She checked his bandages and bruises, before coddling him to her chest, glaring at Jake and Willow. The teen paid her no attention and slung her backpack down in front of her brother, startling him into looking up at her.

She looked down at him, disappointment in her golden eyes and sighed. Picking up her bag, Willow headed down the hall, "Come on, we'll discuss this at home." Jake sat for a moment before picking up his backpack and walking behind her.

On the walk to the apartment, Willow didn't speak or look at Jake, letting the both of them settle down before getting into a lecture that she really didn't want to give but knew she had to. She was worried about him, he was normally a quiet, polite kid and he'd never gotten into a fight before. She wondered what he had been teased about that had gotten him so riled up to pick a fight.

On the way, she called the game shop and told Mr. Muto that she would be late picking up Toby because she needed to talk with Jake. He understood and told her not to worry, that the gang would be over, and Joey would be happy to walk the boy home later. She thanked him and hung up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jake walking a few paces back, dragging his feet and looking down. Her heart yearned to comfort him, but she knew that it would have to wait till they were at home to talk about everything.

When the corner apartment was in view, Willow dug around in her backpack for her keys and ascended the porch steps, almost tripping on a package that lay haphazardly in the middle of the landing. She unlocked and opened the door before picking it up and inspecting it. It was addressed to her, with no return address. 'How strange' she thought but shook her head to clear it; she'd look at it later after she dealt with Jake.

When they got inside, she dumped her bag and the package in her room and ran a hand through her hair. Shadow purred and wound his way around her legs in comfort. She reached down and scratched his ear, trying to calm herself. Taking a deep breath, she collected her thoughts before heading out to the kitchen. She found him waiting for her at the table. He didn't look up when she entered, in fact, he just stared at the wall blankly. She tried not to compare this image of him to that morning, when they were all sitting happily around the table, laughing and playing with Joey.

"Jacob Matthew Avila." Her voice was firm, and he flinched, at her tone or his middle name, she couldn't tell. Kneeling next to his chair, Willow turned him to face her, "Hey, look at me." Her voice was soft and concerned. He did as he was asked, and her jaw tightened at the bruising to his eye, "Sweetheart, what the hell did you do?" She asked, and he looked away, "It was just a figh-"

"Don't give me that. I want a reason, Jacob." Willow hissed, standing from her crouch. Jake was quiet for a minute before he looked back at her, "I'm sorry, Willow." She just looked at him, with tired eyes, "Honey, you know I love you. I don't want you to be sorry for defending yourself from a bully. I just wish that you'd told me you were being teased. I could've help-"

"No, you wouldn't understand!" He shouted, his amber eyes shimmering. Willow's brows knit together, "What wouldn't I understand? Explain it to me." She kept her voice low and calm, but she shook with frustration. Jake didn't answer her, turning away. Willow threw her hands up in defeat, "Jake, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."

"He was making fun of you!" She stopped short at his shout. She turned to him with wide eyes, "What do you mean?" He just looked down, but she could see his shoulders shaking. She knelt in front of him and lifted his chin, "He was calling you names and said that we were all orphans and I just couldn't take it." Jake looked up at her with watery golden eyes and she smiled sadly, all anger gone. She pulled him to her chest, "Baby, it'll be okay. It doesn't matter what they say." She cooed, rubbing his back in gentle circles, "Sometimes, people say things because they don't understand. But it's up to us to be strong, love."

They stayed that way for a moment, before he mumbled something into her shoulder. Willow tilted her head, "What'd you say, sweets?" she ruffled his hair, smiling gently. He raised his head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He blubbered, wiping his face with his sleeve. His sister wiped away his tears with a thumb, "It's ok, you were scared. I understand that." She smiled, and he smiled back, "You tell me next time though, you understand? Because now, you're suspended and that is unacceptable." He nodded with a gulp at her tone and hugged her.

She hugged him back, "I just want you safe, sweetheart." Jake tightened his hold, "I will be, as long as I have you. I love you, Willow." The girl smiled and kissed his head, "I love you too, kiddo. Now let's get some ice for that shiner you got there." She pinched his cheek lightly and he giggled.

* * *

Once Jake had an icepack on his face, Willow sent him to his room to do homework while she started thawing ground beef for dinner. She all but threw herself onto the small living room couch, disturbing the tomcat who was napping, and pulled her phone out to text Joey,

 _Hey Joey, do you think you could walk Toby home from the game shop? I don't want to leave Jake by himself._

Her phone buzzed a minute later,

 ** _For sure, Wills. Everything okay with Jake?_**

 _Yea, he got in a little fight but he's fine, I'll tell you more when you get here._

He sent her a thumbs up emoji, making her laugh and close her phone. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, it had been a long day and she just wanted to curl up on the couch a take a long nap. Shadow padded his way onto her chest and kneaded at her sweater, she petted him idly, allowing his purrs to send her off. Just as she was about to doze off, her phone buzzed again, jerking her awake.

 ** _Hello Willow. Just wanted to check in to make sure the boys were ok. -Ryou_**

Willow smiled, it was sweet of him to check up on her; she did run into him on her way out. She typed back,

 _Hey Ryou, thanks for checking in, everything is fine. Jake just needed me. Also, sorry for almost knocking you over on my way out!_

 ** _Don't worry about it! You were in a hurry. Glad everything's ok!_**

She texted him another thank you and asked him about the history homework. He said that he could bring it over later and maybe she could help him study for their musicianship test next week. Willow worried her lip and thought about all the drama happening in the house. Jake needed to be in a calming environment after his fight and Toby would probably be upset from his first day of kindergarten and having to stay at the game shop late. She decided that they needed a family night to unwind from the hectic day.

 _We can stay after school tomorrow and we can study for musicianship. It's family dinner night tonight._

 ** _Of course, I wouldn't want to intrude._**

She smiled and set her phone onto the coffee table. It was around 2:00 now, Joey would be over in half an hour with Toby; that gave a little bit of nap time. She cuddled the tomcat as she settled into the couch and let herself doze off.

Jake sighed at his homework now that it was done and walked down the hall to the kitchen for some juice. Willow wasn't in there, he noticed as he shut the refrigerator, juice box in hand. Just as he was about to check in her room, he heard soft snores coming from the living room. He peeked around the corner and saw his sister asleep on the couch on her side, Shadow curled up to her chest. The cat opened his yellow eyes a sliver and then blinked slowly as if to say, ' _It's been a long day for her._ '

Jake nodded, it had been a stressful day for Willow; she'd been taking care of him and Toby since their parents died a year ago. He felt bad, he hadn't made it any better for her with his behavior today, he decided to let her sleep. He heard Joey's voice faintly from outside and dashed to the door, throwing open.

"Hey Jake!" Joey shouted from the corner of the street they were walking down. He had little Toby on his shoulders and he was having the time of his life. Jake quickly shut the door behind him and ran down the porch steps barefoot towards the two, nearly tripping in the process. Toby giggled and held his arms out at his sides, "Look Jake, I'm a bird!" he tittered, with a big smile on his face. The brown-haired boy shook his hands out in front of him, "Wait!" he hissed, a panicked look on his face.

Joey raised a brow, worry coloring his brown eyes. He walked faster until he reached the steps and swung the blonde boy down, who cheered and thanked him, "That's quite a shiner ya got there kid, you ok?" He asked, leaning down to touch his cheek. Jake pulled away and rolled his eyes, "I'm fine. Willow's asleep on the couch, I was coming to tell you to be quiet."

Joey almost laughed but turned to Toby with a finger to his lips, "Alright, we gotta be quiet." Toby excitedly pressed a finger to his mouth, "Shhh," He said, his golden eyes shining with mirth as they entered the house. Like Jake said, Willow was curled up on the couch, soft snores coming from her. Joey didn't want to wake her, she looked so tired and stressed, but she couldn't sleep on the couch.

"Jake, why don't you put on a movie for you and your brother? I'll get Willow to her room so she can sleep." Joey asked, gently moving the cat from his spot. He received an angry, "Mrrow" but the feline jumped off the couch and stretched before moving over to a nice patch of sun next to the window. Joey went to pick Willow up, but her eyes fluttered open and she rubbed at her eyes, yawning. He pulled away, "Morning, sleepyhead."

Willow blinked the blurriness from her vision and sat up, looking over at the boys who were in front of the television trying to decide what movie to watch with a soft smile. She looked back at Joey, who had sat next to her, "Thanks, Joe. You're a good friend." She smiled up at him and he grinned, scratching the back of his head, "I mean I know I am, but I don't mind it. Just helping a friend out." She ruffled his hair as she stood and stretched.

Sneaking up behind the boys, she snatched Toby up and into her arms, planting a big kiss on his cheek. The boy squealed and giggled at her antics, "Willow! Stooop!" She sat down on the floor with him in her lap and looped her arm around her other brother, hugging them both to her, "I can't, I just love you both soooo much!" She squeezed them to her and gave them big, wet kisses to their cheeks. Both boys squealed and gave half-hearted protests.

Willow finally released them, but they didn't move, Toby in her lap and Jake at her side. She started to play with the toddler's blonde curls, "How was your first day of kindergarten, baby?" she asked. "It was awesome! I made lots of new friends and we colored sharks!" He said excitedly, waving his hands about. Willow chuckled, "See, I told you." Toby grinned up at her, "I know! I can't wait to go again tomorrow!"

She smiled, "How about we order pizza for dinner to celebrate your first day?" The boys jumped up and cheered, "Yea, pizza!" Willow looked past the celebrating children to her friend, "Are you staying for dinner, Joey?" She asked, reaching for her phone to order. He shook his head, "Can't tonight, I gotta be home in time to call Serenity." He stood and grabbed his backpack, "I left your homework on the table, I should get going."

Willow nodded and waved from her place on the ground, "Alright, tell Serenity I said hi! Bye Joey!" She said and nudged at the boys, who turned to face the door and waved, "Bye Joey!" He waved back and walked out the door.

A few hours later with chores done and Shadow fed, the sun had gone down, and the siblings piled into the living room in their pj's happily munching on pizza. Willow allowed Toby to choose the movie since it was his first day they were celebrating, he chose Cars, which had made Jake groan, "Think of this as your punishment for fighting at school, Jacob." Willow laughed as they settled in.

By the time the movie was over, both boys were passed out on the couch much to Willow's amusement. She shut off the tv and gently lifted Toby into her arms, resting him on one hip. She tried to wake Jake up, but he was dead to the world. Taking a deep breath, she somehow got him onto her other hip; they were both getting too big to do this. She walked down the hall and pushed their bedroom door open with her foot.

She frowned as she looked at the bunk bed, how the hell was she gonna do this? Her arms began to shake from the strain and she knelt down in front of the bottom bunk. Gently, she laid her little brother onto the mattress, tucking the blankets around him. She then stood and lifted her smallest brother onto the top bunk, covering him with his blankets and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She knelt back to Jake and did the same before standing and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Going back into the living room, Willow picked up the pillows and set them back on the couch and piled up their plates and put them in the sink. She shut off all the lights and made sure the door was locked before she retired to her own room for the night.

She flicked her light on and shut the door. Shadow looked up from his curled position on her pillow, purring as she scratched his chin and sat on her bed next to him. "It's been an eventful day, Shadow. Had to deal with Jake's drama and Toby's first day of school." Her mind went to the way the other boys' mom had looked at her, it was how most parents looked at her when she was with her brothers: disgust. They didn't understand, they thought she was a teen mom, despite only being older than Jake by 5 years. It was something she tried to ignore but it really hit her today in the office.

She anxiously pet the tom cat, "And then I almost got hit by a car but Ryou pulled me out of the way in time. And I repaid him by almost knocking him over on my way out of school." She blushed in embarrassment at the memory of staring at him for so long and babbling. But she couldn't help but think about the warmth she felt in his arms, the way his mahogany eyes had pulled her in. Shadow gently bit down on her finger, bringing her back to the present and she hissed, "Well alright then, Shadow, you brat. See if I give you any treats anytime soon."

He was done with being petted and leapt off the bed, rubbing against the package by her door. Willow cocked her head to the side, in all the excitement, she'd almost forgotten about the mysterious box. She got up and picked up the box, taking it over to her desk. Shadow meowed in protest and hopped up next to her.

She sliced it open, revealing a maroon glove and some star shaped things. Along with the items was a letter with her name on it in curled script.

" _Dearest Willow Avila,_

 _I would like to cordially invite you to participate in my Duelist Kingdom tournament. Based on your past dueling experience, I believe you will be the perfect candidate for my tournament._

 _Please make your way to Pier 24 at 9pm this Wednesday with your dueling glove, star chips and best deck._

 _Let the games begin._

 _Yours, Maximilian Pegasus_ "

The letter shook, and she realized her hands were shaking; Maximilian Pegasus was the creator of duel monsters. How would someone of his stature even know of her? She hadn't dueled since her parents' accident and even then, it wasn't as if she'd ever won the regional tournament, no matter how many times she participated.

Willow had been close to winning before she'd gotten word of the accident, she was in the semi finals. But once the hospital called, informing her of her parents' admission to the ICU, she abandoned the tournament and headed to the hospital. Ever since that day, she locked her cards up and never played again.

She folded the note numbly and placed it back in the box before turning off her light and getting into bed. She hadn't played the game in over a year and she couldn't afford to leave the boys to play in a tournament. It wasn't a luxury she had, they needed her. The memory of putting them to bed floated in her mind, their faces peaceful and soft. With a small smile, she fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked the family time! Promise the plot will progress next chapter! I have big plans!**

 **Lemme know what you guys think!**

 **Until Next Time Lovelies,**

 **~Shikamaru'sLove**


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

**Hey guys! Finished my first year at university! So I decided to update this!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning went by surprisingly smooth. The boys got up and ready without giving her any trouble and even helped make breakfast. Toby let Willow drop him off at school with no arguments, almost forgetting to tell her goodbye in his excitement. Jake didn't even complain when she told him that he'd be staying at the game shop until Toby got out of school due to his suspension from school.

Willow walked with a bounce in her step and smile on her face, "What's got you so happy this morning, Willow?" Tristan asked. She looked over, smile still bright on her face, "The boys gave me no grief this morning at all, so it's shaping up to be a pretty good day." He nodded and went on to talk to Joey about something.

School went by without any problems. Her last class of the day was Musicianship and she took her seat next to Ryou. The room didn't have any desks and instead was filled with electric pianos in neat rows with a grand piano for the teacher in the front of the room. She made her way to the front row and the white-haired boy smiled at her when she sat down, "Hello, Willow."

She returned the smile, "Hey, Ryou." She said getting her notebook out and lifting the piano lid. Her hands glided over the keys, idly playing a melody while she waited for class to start, humming to herself softly.

Ryou watched as her fingers drifted across the keys, a light melody coming from the small electric speakers. He noticed that she always played the same one before class every day. Her face softened as she played, her eyes drifting shut and a small smile playing on her lips. She was naturally talented and a beautiful musician -er she played beautifully, he mentally corrected, looking away as a blush dusted his cheeks.

He was not musically inclined in the slightest. The only reason he was in this class was because it was required to get into the good universities; he was just glad it was with Willow- so she could help him, he told himself.

A dark chuckle broke him from his thoughts and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the spirit of the ring casually leaning against the wall, "What's wrong, little host? Flustered, are we?" he sneered with a smirk.

Ryou did his best to ignore him, trying to focus on the music that Willow was playing. It had gotten more complicated since the last time he'd heard it, her hands moving quicker along the lower notes of the piano instead of the sustained notes that she'd played before.

Her long auburn hair was pulled up into a high ponytail except for a few strands that framed her face. Ryou found that he liked it down better, when it tumbled down her shoulders and back, bouncing with her steps.

He didn't realize he was staring until she stopped playing and she was staring back, amber eyes unblinking. With a blush, Ryou cleared his throat, "Sorry. It's a beautiful piece, did you write it?" He stammered.

A blush of her own crept across her cheeks, and she gave him an easy smile, "Oh, it's nothing. Just a simple melody, I've been working on." She said. He nodded, about to say something else but was interrupted by the bell. The teacher walked in right after and began to set up her music and lesson for the day.

Willow flipped open her notebook and began to copy down the rhythm exercise that the teacher had put on the board. Ryou followed suit, drawing the notes in the spaces of the staff paper.

After a few minutes, she looked over to see him staring at the page, confusion written all over his face. She nudged him with her elbow, "Eighth notes don't get a whole beat, see how its in 4/4?" She asked, pointing to the time signature with the lead of her pencil.

He nodded, and she went on, "The four on the top tells you how many beats are in the measure and the four on the bottom tells you what note gets the beat. So there are four beats in the measure and the quarter note, gets a full beat. Which means…" She trailed off, motioning him to figure it out.

Ryou scrunched his brow, "The eighth note gets half a beat?" He said, uncertainty in his voice. Willow grinned, "Very good, that's exactly what it means!" He returned her smile and continued filling out the rhythm exercise.

After class was dismissed, Willow caught him before he could sneak out, "Hey did you still want to study for the test next week?" She asked, packing up her school bag. Ryou stilled for a moment before flashing her a smile, "Of course, we can meet at the library in a few? I just need to go by my locker first."

She nodded and returned his smile, "See you in a bit." Then he watched as she slipped passed him and down the hall, her hair bouncing with each step.

Ryou watched as she turned the corner and his smile faded as a familiar shadow appeared leaning against the lockers next to him, "Alone with a girl, host? I'm impressed." The spirit of the ring mocked before disappearing once more, his dark chuckle echoing in the boy's ears as he walked down the hall to his locker.

OoOoO

Willow's pencil traced the edges of the margins of her notebook while she waited in the library. She glanced at her phone, it was well after three and there was no text from the boys. ' _That's odd_ ,' she thought, _I could've sworn that I told Jake to text me when he brought Toby home. I hope they're ok._ '

She quickly dismissed the thought, thinking that they just got distracted at the game shop; there was no need to worry about them. She tried to focus on the movement of her pencil but her mind drifted once more, this time to the mysterious note and package she'd gotten last night.

She wondered how someone as high up as Pegasus would even know about her, let alone want to invite her to his tournament. Before they headed out the door that morning, Willow took the mysterious box and set it on top of the pile of recycling next to the street. When Joey gave her a curious look about the box, she shrugged and shook her head, promising to explain later.

It was just an invitation…so why did she get such a foreboding feeling in her gut at the thought of the box?

She shook her head and took a deep breath, there was no need to worry about that now. To calm the anxiety in her stomach, she continued to draw in the margins of her notebook.

Her pencil moved across the page, slowly at first, lightly sketching a face and outlining its features. As she continued, her movements became more hurried as she darkened some lines around the face and hair. Once that was done there, she began to sketch the eyes and nose in an almost hypnotic fashion.

The door to the library opened, snapping Willow back to reality. She looked up and saw Ryou walking in, glancing around for her. She waved from her table in the corner and tried to ignore the feeling that his excited grin gave her. She looked away and down at her finished sketch and froze.

It was Ryou, but it wasn't Ryou. It looked like him, but there was something darker about the eyes of the sketch; something sinister. It made her shiver and not in the good way,

"Hey Willow, sorry to make you wait!" Ryou said as he set his backpack on the table and Willow quickly slid her study guide over the sketch, "No worries, let's get started." She said, giving him a smile.

After an hour or so, the two had filled out most of their study sheets and Ryou had a better understanding of the basic music theory needed for the test. Willow looked out the window at the sunset as it painted the town in orange and pink, "It's getting late, I should get going." She said, as the two started to pack up their things.

Ryou nodded, sending his white locks into his eyes, "Let me walk you home, it's the least I could do for all your help." He said, giving her a sweet smile. She couldn't help the sheepish grin that graced her lips as well as the blush that crept its way up her neck and onto her cheeks, "You don't have to do that but, I'd appreciate it." She said, slinging her bag onto her shoulder.

He gave her a sheepish smile of his own, "It's no trouble at all." He said, opening the door for her.

There was that sweet grin again, the one that made his warm brown eyes twinkle and her stomach do flips. She returned the smile and walked out the door, wondering just where all these thoughts about Ryou came from.

They talked about the weather while they waited for the street light to turn, but Willow's attention was on her phone; still no messages from the boys. Worry gnawed at her stomach and she couldn't help the heaviness that weighed on her chest. She shot a quick text to Joey just as the light changed,

 _Hey Jo, are you still at the game shop? Are the boys still there?_

She looked up to cross the street and realized that her companion had fallen silent. She immediately felt rude, "Sorry, Ryou. I just haven't heard from the boys today. Jake was supposed to let me know when he got home with Toby."

Ryou looked down at her and shook his hands in front of him, "Oh, it's quite alright, Willow. I understand, I hope everything is alright." He said, and she smiled at the gesture despite the pit forming in her stomach, "I hope so, thank you."

They continued on their way, passing the game shop as they did. Willow poked her head in, expecting to see the little blonde and brunette boys playing in the lobby, but there was nothing, just Joey and Yugi talking at the counter. Willow's heart dropped to her stomach like a stone in a lake.

"Heya, Wills, Bakura." Joey waved to the two, before zeroing in on the look in Willow's eyes, "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up off of the counter.

"The boys aren't here?" She asked, her voice small and delicate.

Joey cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowed, "No, they left a couple hours ago. Jake didn't text you?" He asked, but a cold shiver ran down Willow's spine and sent her running out the door, pushing Ryou out of the way. She ignored their panicked calls after her and kept running home.

Something was wrong.

The worry had turned to panic and it coursed though her veins like ice. Her heart was pounding in her chest and blood rushed in her ears as she ran down the street to her apartment. She slid around the corner and almost lost her backpack, though the thought of losing it didn't bother her any. She heard the guys running up behind her but she didn't care, she had to make sure her boys were safe.

The street in front of her grew blurry and she blinked the tears away, _No! They're fine! There's no reason to panic like this! You'll see! They're probably playing video games and forgot to text me._ But she couldn't reason with the cold terror running up her spine.

Willow stopped cold in front of her apartment, its door kicked wide open and the lights off. For a moment, all of the energy from before disappeared, leaving her deflated on the porch. Until a sudden rush of red hot rage surged though her, sending her rushing into the duplex.

"Jake! TOBY!" She shouted, her voice shaking as she searched the apartment frantically, barely taking in the ransacked living room and kitchen. Pillows and cushions were tossed carelessly across the room, books had been thrown from shelves, and the dining table and chairs had been overturned.

She tore through the hall calling frantically, "Please baby, I need you to tell me you're alright!" She headed into the boys' room and creaked the door open.

The room looked exactly as it had that morning when she'd gotten them up for school. Messy but it was the regular messy for the boys. Willow searched the closet and under the bed, even moving blankets and pillows to try and find them

No boys.

Her hands shook like aspen leaves and the lump in her throat grew larger as she tried to swallow around it. The fury and desperation in her chest thumped in time with her racing heart as she left their room and headed for her own.

Her door was left open, nothing looked out of place. She searched madly under the bed and in the closet for them. She called for them, tears running down her face and clogging her throat, but to no avail. Her vision began to tunnel and she fell to her knees in front of her bed.

Still no boys.

Her eyes landed on something that hadn't been there before.

Sat on the bed was one of Toby's teddy bears with a note safety pinned to its' chest.

 _Pier 24_

 _Wednesday 9pm_

 _Let the games begin, Ms. Avila_

Next to the bear, sat the box that she had thrown out this morning, looking just like it had last night. It sat open, the glove and stars shining in the dying sunlight.

Her boys were gone.

She didn't sob, she didn't cry out; she felt frozen, stuck in time. She sat that way for a few minutes, staring at the bear blankly.

When her mind began to catch up with her, anger swelled in her chest and she flung her head back, screaming as loud as she could. Willow stood and swept everything off of her desk, tossing books against the wall, and the desk chair to the floor; she knocked her dresser onto its side and broke water glasses and old coffee mugs. She ripped drawings and pictures off walls and hurled them across the room, shouting in outrage.

"Wills, hey! Stop! Willow!" Her hand had grabbed a chair to throw it, when Joey found her and shouted for her to stop. Strong arms wrapped around her and tried to force her to sit down.

At first, she fought it, shouting incoherent curses and kicking and writhing in Joey's grip. Then her eyes landed on the bear once more, and a sob ripped itself from her throat as her vision grew blurry.

Her heart pounded painfully in her chest and icy fingers gripped it firmly, crushing it slowly. Sobs escaped her in broken breaths and her lungs refused to draw in oxygen. Her knees were suddenly too weak to hold her, and she sank to the carpet. Slowly, the grip on her loosened and let go. Blindly, she reached for the bear and hugged it to her chest tightly, as she sobbed violently. She began to mumble and rock back and forth slowly.

Joey knelt down in front of her, "Wills! What happened? Where are the boys?" He asked, but she just kept rocking and muttering. She stared straight ahead, golden eyes dulled and red rimmed. Her breath came in short stutters as the sobs subsided.

Yugi approached her with Shadow, the cat's yellow eyes wide and terrified, "We found him outside on the porch, luckily he didn't get very far." He said, placing the cat down next to her when she made no move to take the animal from him. Shadow rubbed his face on her leg and hopped up on the bed and laid down next to her head. Yugi frowned but left the room, leaving his friends to comfort her.

Bakura stood in the doorway watching the scene before him with narrowed mahogany eyes.

As soon as the girl had rushed out of the shop and down the street, he had taken over and hurried after her. He tried not to question why he had done it, tried not to question how he had done it immediately; tried not to question how his heart had squeezed in his chest when she'd run off without warning.

Tried to ignore how much it had reminded him of another scene at another time.

He stepped forward, grabbing a blanket from the bed and wrapping it around the trembling girl, "Joey, why don't you go and help Tristan fix up the furniture in the living room. Give her time to process." He said softly.

Joey looked like he was going to protest but nodded, "Take care of her." He said, his voice hard, before he headed down the hall towards the kitchen and living room.

Once the boy was gone, Bakura knelt down next to Willow, gently brushing the hair from her face, _must've fallen from its ponytail when she was running_ , he mused. He could feel her shaking as he tucked the lock of auburn hair behind her ear; it was a familiar gesture, one he had done many times with hair the same color.

He cupped her cheek in his palm, brushing his thumb against her cheek, tracing the still wet tear tracks on them, "Tell me what happened here," He murmured softly.

Her eyes seemed to focus on his face as he tilted her face up to his, her golden eyes clashing with warm red brown. For a moment, he thought they flashed a brilliant emerald and he felt the ice of his heart chip away ever so slightly.

Bakura leaned forward, their faces inches apart, "Tell me what happened here, love." His voice was barely audible and he felt her shiver as she nuzzled her cheek against his palm, "'Kura…" She whispered, her voice sounding so much like _hers_ had been and his heart leapt. But then her eyes focused and her brows furrowed as moved away from him. The moment was gone,

"Ryou?"

He frowned but said in a soft voice, "Willow, where are the boys?"

He knew the children were important to her, and even if she wasn't his Kitten, he did feel _something_ towards her and the boy with the puzzle seemed to be a close friend. Bakura decided that he would attempt to help this girl, if only to further his own plans.

That's what he told himself anyway.

At the question her face began to crumple as fresh tears began to fall down her face, "I knew something was wrong, I shouldn't have stayed after school! I should've come straight home!" She mumbled hysterically, "They're gone!" she sobbed, "They're gone, and it's all my fault!"

Bakura frowned, anger building in his chest. He firmly cupped her face in his hands, "Willow, look at me." His voice was firm, no longer like his hosts' soft one, forcing her to still her frantic eyes on him,

"It's _not_ your fault, we are going to find the bastards that did this and we are going to get your boys back!" He said, his mahogany eyes holding her gaze. Somehow, just hearing that calmed her and she took a shaky breath before nodding,

"You're right, thank you Ryou." Willow said shakily, wiping the tears from her face. Once she'd gotten herself calmed down, Bakura stood and look towards the box, "What's this?"

She sighed and rose from the floor as fluidly as she could. She sniffled again, placing the bear and the note on the bed next to it, "It's from Industrial Illusions, I've been invited to a Duel Monsters tournament." Her voice was flat as she stared at the box and its contents. Shadow jumped up onto the bed, purring curiously about his owners' emotional state.

Bakura picked up the note from the bear and turned it over, reading the p.s. on the reverse side out loud,

 _P.S  
Should you wish to see your brothers again, Ms. Avila, you'll have to win them back. _

_No calling the police, now_

 _See you on the island._

When he was finished, she was silent, gently petting the black cat, who rubbed his face on her sweater. Then she flung herself at him, burying her face in his chest and sobbed. Bakura's arms were raised in shock at the sudden change in her demeaner. But, slowly, he lowered them to wrap around the crying girl, one arm going around her middle and the other gently tangling in her hair.

They stayed that way for a while, him holding her until her sobs eventually turned into hiccupping breaths, his hand gently running through her hair in a calming fashion. After while her breathing evened out and small snores escaped her nose, causing him to crack a smile, the noise bringing him another memory.

 _He looked down at the slumbering princess in his bed, her auburn tresses splayed out in wild curls as she lay across his chest, his fingers gently tracing patterns on her back. Her soft snores told him she was fast asleep and after their…activities, he didn't blame her, he was tired as well. But he couldn't help but want to stay awake just a little longer and watch her sleep._

 _She seemed so at peace when she slept, her gentle breaths, even her snores, were enough to make his chest feel full. Bakura couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a beautiful woman to be all his; she was perfect in every way. She moved in her sleep, nuzzling closer, a soft smile painted on her perfect lips._

Bakura looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and, as carefully as he could, laid her down in her own bed. His eyes drifted down to her lips without his permission and he growled, disgusted with himself. This wasn't _her_! No matter how similar they were, his Kitten was gone.

He turned to the door but a soft groan made him look back at her.

Willow had rolled over in her sleep, her hands blindly searching for the warmth they once held. He forced himself to leave the room then. He wouldn't allow himself any more of these trips down memory lane, he had a mission and he would complete it. Only then would he allow himself such pleasures.

Only then would he be reunited with his princess.

* * *

 **Bit of an emotional roller-coaster ride for poor Willow, but that's how to get the plot rolling for Duelist Kingdom arc!**

 **Hopefully this gets a bit more attention now that I've gotten to the point where all the excitement happens.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Lemme know what you think as always :)**

 **Until Next Time Lovelies,**

 **~Shikamaru'sLove**


End file.
